pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to Win a Date With Monty
Fg10: Welcome to Who Wants to Win a Date with Monty!!!! Cheer: Now we wait for him Fg10: And his user Monty and Kaky: *Enters* Kaky: Woooow. My OC actually won this? Monty: Don't act so surprised! Kaky: So... I'm new to this sort of thing and have no idea what to do what so ever. Soooooooo... To Monty! Monty: Hay! Don't look at me! You're the person that edits this thing! Kaky: Oh yeah... Hmmm. So, as the title says, one lucky girl, (or freaky boy with problems) gets to win a date with Monty! Monty: Please, no flash photography, and any girls are eligible, as long as you are hot, and not to demeaning. Kaky: Now, we wait for people to join... and wait... and wait............ this is taking to long. Monty: Come on! Don't be shy! I mean, you do get a date with me! Kaky: Don't scare them! Monty: What? Kaky: Nothing. Anyways, this article was brought to you by: X-Milk! The EXTREAM version of milk! Monty: Since when did we get sponsors? Fg10: '''And now we are apparently using this font '''Cheer: '''So the user doesn't realize he can put on Monty's love interest '''Brunett Fireside girl: '''Hi everyone! '''Fg10: '''Here is the first person '''Monty:*Looks at BFG and faints* Kaky:*Starts fanning him* Come on Monty! Fainting is wimpy! *At audience* So, while Monty's KO'ed, who doesn't the first contestant tell us about herself. Announcer:She's the chika from Puerto Rico, the girl who's name nobody knows, Brunette Fireside Girl! *People cheer*' ' Kaky: '''So, BFG, tell us a little about yourself. '''Brunette Fireside girl: 'Well, like the announcer already said, I am from Puerto Rico.' Kaky: Ohhh, a Spanish girl! Go on. Brunette Fireside girl: Hmmm, my favorite food is “Tortilla Española” cooked with finely chopped onions, cubed potatoes, and olive oil. Kaky: Okay, tell us why you joined the fireside girls. Brunette Fireside girl: Hmmm, i guess I saw all those girls having so much fun, I decided to join. Kaky: Okay, what are your hobby’s? Brunette Fireside girl: I always tried convincing the producers to put me in more episodes, and possibly giving me at least one line of dialog. Kaky: There you have it! She's Puerto Rican, loves a funny sounding Spanish food, and demands more screen time! Brunett Fireside girl: I guess you could put it that way. Oh and my name is- *Get cut off by Kaky* Kaky: *Continues fanning Monty* Sigh, this might take a wile, feel free to cut to cormercial now. Fg10: '''I don't do commercial any more because I got annoyed '''Cheer: '''That wasn't a good reason. '''FG10: '''Okay since Cheer is the only other girl her she will be competing. '''Cheer: '''Oaky Doke '''Fg10: '''So first question! If Monty took you on a date, where do you think he would take you '''BFG: Hmmm, that's easy! He's take me to a sushi restaurant! I think I read somewhere on his Facebook account that he loves sushi. Kaky: He only like sushi when it's cooked! BFG: But... sushi is RAW fish! Kaky: Yes, that's the weird part... anyways! Next question: If Monty was kidnapped and put in a cave, you go and rescue him, but when you get in the cave, you see Monty in a cage, a treasure chest filled with an unlimited supply and gold, and a magical duck that will grant any wish that is not money or Monty related. You can only choose one, which one will you choose? BFG: (Darnet, I do have a crush on Monty, but I also have a massive obsession of ducks! This is a toughy!).... Hmm, I choose Monty! Kaky: How sweet! Next question, (I got this idea from an iCarly episode!) "If you were ever married with Monty, how would you wake him up in the morning? BFG: I'd say "Wake up, silly billy! You'll be late for work!" and then I’d give him breakfast in bed! Kaky: Awww! Now, for something a little more personal and off topic (This is a question that Monty refused to make me ask, but he's KOed and won't know anything) *In a creepy voice* When you're in the shower, what part of your wet slippery body do you clean first? AWKWARD SILENCE BFG: I'm not answering that. Kaky: Understandable. Now, if nobody has any more questions, let's go on to the next contestant! FG10: What happend to the font??? :/ But anyway...that was fast so Cheer answer! Cheer: '''Wait why me?! '''Fg10: Answer the questions! Cheer: Okay...Um I think he should choose, Monty! (I don't like ducks), I would say "Good morning Sunshine!" then give him a big hug!, No, same thing I'm NOT gonna answer the last question. Kaky: Ooh, you answered way faster than that last person! (Which, btw took FOREVER!) BFG: >:( Kaky: So, why don't we go on into the next batch of questions for you, Cheer? (BTW, these questions were made by Monty, who ever answer's closest to his answers gets a better chance of winning a date with him!) Okay, question number one! If you were transported inside a videogame for the rest of your life, what game would it be? Number 2! If you could have any super power, what would it be? Number 3! If you are not a vegetarian, would you give up meat and become one, or if you are a vegetarian, would you start eating meat to stop being one? Number 3! What animal do you like the most? Number 4! Do you remember your dreams? Do you keep a dream journal? Number 5! If you became a multi-millionaire overnight, what would you buy? Number 6! If you could be any animal, what would you be? Number 7! Would you go bungee jumping or sky diving? Number 8! What type of music you like most? Number 9! What's under your bed? Number 10! What is one thing that you can currently see in your field of vision? Number 11! What do you do most when you are bored? Number 12! What did you want to be when you grew up? Number 13! Which came first the chicken or the egg? Number 15! What kind of books do you like to read? Number 16! What is your favorite time of the day? Number 15! Are you a morning person or a night owl? Number 16! How many pets would you like to have? Number 17! What time do you get up? Number 18! Are Aliens real? Number 19! Star Wars Or Star Trek? And, Number 20! What time is bed time? Few, that was a mouth full! BFG: Okay, I'd live in, umm, I don't know, Halo? I'd have the power to fly, I think I'd stay eating meat, because lots of my favorite foods contain it. Ducks, obviously. No, my dreams are hard to remember and I haven't really thought of getting a dream journal. I'd buy a new house for my family, and with the rest I'd donate to charity. Ducks. Heck no, I'm terribly afraid of heights, if I wasn't I'd already have gotten my bungee jumping and sky diving patch. I like R&B. I keep allot of my magazines under my bed because my cabinets have ran out of room for other stuff. Umm, I see a bottle of diet coke. When I get bored, I'd play with my little siblings. When I grow up, I think I'd like to be a police women or something, you know, a job that keeps people safe. Well, British scientist have determined that during development, the embryo of the baby chicken is made before the egg shell is. I like to read adventure books, especially fiction ones. My favorite time of the day is the morning, so I'd be a morning person. I don't think I'd want allot of pets, because I have allot of people living in my house already. I get up pretty early, like at 6 or 5. Umm, odd question, no, not really. I donno, I don't like either. And I go to sleep at around 10 or 9 every day. Kaky: You... don't... like... Star Wars OR Star Trek... e_O *Restrains self from attacking BFG* Ugh, anyways, time for Cheer to answer the questions! Then we'll see if anymore contestants come along! Cheer: '''Fancy Pants Man (You probable never heard it), I would have the power to cheer people up easily, I would stay a vegitian, yes very well and I do, I would bye some food for others, a pegasus, bungee jumping, '''Kaky: Hmm, your skipping a few questions along the way, maybe it would be easier if you put the number question next to the answer? Cheer: '''Sorry I didn't finish....okay here are the rest Pop, more clothes, Night's house, I go to the curb and wait for ice cream, a book writer, the baby chick, fantasy or realistic fiction, morning, morning person, at leat 5, around 8ish,yes, star wars, 10ish '''Kaky: very interesting answers, okay, here's what Monty put: (1) Anything Besides a 1st person shooter (Besides Portal), so one point for Cheer, (2) The power to fly, neither of you really got that one,(3) I'd stay, so again a point for all of you. (The second 3) All of them... I guess a point for all of you, than. (4) "I have trouble remembering them so I keep a journal" (5) He'd buy... a zoo! Although, I like your guys' answers better. (6) He'd be any of them, another point for all of you. (7) He'd do neither, He has a fear of a bungee cord snapping or a parachute failing. (8) He likes country, no point for either. (9) Monsters. Still no points for either, and (10) Cartoon memorabilia. Sorry, that's all I can say so far, I have relatives over, but so far BFG: 4 point9s) and Cheer: 4 point(s) So, it's a tie! How boring! Well, gtg! See you as soon as possible! Category:Who Wants to win a Date Category:Fanon Works